


Важно лишь то, какую сторону выбрал ты. Это определяет всё

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Civil War Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Halloween Costumes, Hogwarts Houses, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reconciliation, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Team Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Ради своей подопечной Камалы Кхан Тони способен на всё. В этот раз Камала устраивает хэллоуинскую вечеринку в тематике вселенной Гарри Поттера, и её величайшее желание — чтобы Мстители снова собрались вместе, снова стали друзьями. Что ж, Тони не волшебник, но он как-то умудрился заставить всех явиться и, мало того, одеться в хогвартские мантии (погодите-ка, может, он всё-таки волшебник?).Они впервые со времён Гражданской войны оказываются одновременно в одном месте. Тони нервничает, но он большой мальчик, он со всем справляется. Пока не приходит Стив.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: Кэпостарк Хэллоуин





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's What You Choose That Counts, In The End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444419) by [vorkosigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorkosigan/pseuds/vorkosigan). 



> Неизменное спасибо моей прекрасной бете [Apple of Your Eye](https://ficbook.net/authors/388505). Ты лучшая!

— Напомни-ка ещё раз, зачем я это делаю?

Наташа смотрела на своё отражение в одной из множества зеркальных панелей, установленных в вестибюле Башни. Поправив галстук в зелёную полоску, она вскинула бровь — похоже, увиденное её совсем не впечатлило.

— Зелёное идёт к твоим глазам. — Тони не отрывал тоскливого взгляда от бара.

— Вот только не надо флиртовать со мной, Старк.

Он показал ей средний палец — она стояла спиной, но всё прекрасно видела в отражении — и вздохнул:

— Боже, Нат, мне очень надо выпить.

— Нельзя, — резко сказала Наташа. Однако потом она обернулась, и на её лице обнаружилась слабая — и даже не совсем ледяная — улыбка. — Ты не будешь благоухать бухлом на детской вечеринке в честь Хэллоуина. 

— Им шестнадцать, — простонал Тони. — Они сами же бухло и пронесут. — Поняв, что от созерцания бара лучше не станет, он пожал плечами, двинулся в сторону Наташи, но на полпути передумал и сел на подлокотник кресла, поджав под себя ногу. — Господи, Нат, я…

— Нервничаешь?

Тони только снова пожал плечами.

— Но разве ты… не сам этого хотел? — Наташа устроилась в кресле напротив. — Из-за тебя я выдержала двухдневный просмотр восьми детских фильмов, ведь «исследования наше всё». 

Тони закатил глаза.

— Они тебе понравились. Я же знаю.

— Мне, — она очень медленно моргнула, выразительно глядя на него, — понравился Алан Рикман.

— Ты сказала, что драконы клёвые и что Минерва МакГонагалл чем-то напоминает тебе Фьюри, — с улыбкой парировал он.

С самого Лейпцига у них с Наташей как-то не ладилось — ни один из них так и не извинился за свои слова и поступки. Впрочем, Наташа вдруг откуда ни возьмись появилась в Сибири, перевезла Тони куда было надо и снова пропала. Потом Тони помог снять с неё обвинения, и Наташа вынырнула откуда-то и заявила, что останется, если он не против. Тони хотел сказать, что против, хотел послать её ко всем чертям, хотел признаться, что не доверяет ей, — но, если честно, он вроде как до сих пор доверял (или что там у него теперь доверием считалось?). Она позволила себе грустно дёрнуть уголком губ, но можно ли было это считать манипуляцией? Когда тебе дали увидеть душевную пустоту, которую спокойно могли скрыть, увидеть так, что не усомниться? И дело было не только в том, что у Тони мало кто остался. Его неохотное «ладно, давай» словно укрепило что-то между ними. В какой-то момент они начали делиться друг с другом потерянными надеждами, и какое же это принесло облегчение.

Он виделся и с другими. Вынужденно. Официально они снова работали вместе. Ну, то есть… если совсем-совсем официально, то они превратились в две независимые команды с совершенно независимыми заданиями, но им очень часто приходилось координировать свои действия друг с другом, а значит, общения было не избежать. Тони решил вести себя исключительно профессионально и своему решению упорно следовал.

Вместе они не собирались — так, чтобы прямо в одной комнате, — уже очень давно.

— Я делаю это потому… — Он не стал доводить перепалку до логического финала и перешёл прямиком к подразумевавшемуся Наташей вопросу, которого так славно удавалось до этого избегать. — Камала… ну, ты увидишь. — Он тепло улыбнулся. — Если бы это не было так банально, я бы сказал, что она как стихия. Но это банально, так что, считай, я молчу. Наташа, она так во всё вкладывается. Я читал её досье — оно ни о чём, и когда я стал её наставником… — Он наткнулся взглядом на стеклянный стол. После Альтрона он заменил всю переломанную мебель точными копиями. Не помогло. Почему-то она выглядела неправильно (да и не могла она выглядеть правильно, так ведь?). Подняв голову, он посмотрел прямо на Наташу. В этой чёртовой слизеринской форме она казалась моложе своих тридцати с чем-то. — Нат, ты знаешь, что такое фанфикшен?

— Я знаю, что он существует. Тони… ты в порядке?

Тони отмахнулся.

— Она пишет о нас фанфики. Камала. На сайте под названием «Офигенно крутые». О том, как мы, помирившись и заново подружившись, зависаем друг с другом. Или как слёзовыжимательно воссоединяемся. Или как смотрим вместе фильмы и всё такое. Нат, я взял и прочитал их, — признался он не моргнув и глазом. — В начале каждой истории она всегда добавляет короткие заметки типа «Я плакала, пока писала это. Как бы я хотела, чтобы так было в реале».

Наташа сидела неподвижно, как статуя, и внимательно его изучала. В её глазах читались беспокойство и печаль, которая в последнее время Наташу не покидала. И что-то ещё, что Тони никак не мог разобрать.

— И она попросила тебя пригласить нас на тематическую ГП-вечеринку, так? И ты пообещал, что мы придём. — Наташа дёрнула уголком губ. — Вот в таком… виде. — Она показала на свой хогвартский костюм таким жестом, как будто это была самая нелепая одежда в мире. — Боже, я ненавижу наряжаться во что-то эдакое.

— Нат, ты же шпионка. Смирись. Знаешь, она боялась, что придут только двое-трое её друзей. — Тони покачал головой — как бы раздражённо, но вместе с тем ласково.

Наташа искренне рассмеялась — коротко, почти беззвучно. Тони любил провоцировать её на такие смешки (за несколько проклятых месяцев ему это удалось, может, раза два или три).

— Теперь, когда все знают, что она мисс Марвел? Господи, Тони, к ней припрутся толпы незваных гостей.

— Думаю, мы с этим справимся, — сухо произнёс он. Однако его глаза улыбались, потому что Наташа согласилась пройти с ним через всё, и он это ценил — всей душой.

***

По плану они должны были встретиться здесь, в Башне, а потом все вместе отправиться на вечеринку. Так они договорились.

Первым прибыл Клинт, при полном параде — остроконечная шляпа подмышкой и серебристо-зелёный шерстяной шарф поверх мантии. Когда он заметил Нат, вышедшую ему навстречу, в его серьёзном, суровом, равнодушном лице появилось что-то нежное и грустное. А затем и это сменилось слабым подобием улыбки.

_— У вас с Бартоном всё в порядке? — спросил как-то Тони, и Наташа закрылась, как обычно делала, когда ей задавали личные вопросы. Позже она сказала:_

_— Всё уже не так, как раньше. Оно и понятно, я помогла отправить его за решётку._

_И ещё позже:_

_— Мы с Клинтом разговариваем. Ну, вроде того._

Миг, другой они так и стояли, глядя глаза в глаза, и вдруг — это словно стоп-кадром отпечаталось в глазах Тони — оказались всего в двух футах друг от друга. Нат протянула руки к Клинту, и тот осторожно перехватил её запястья, сжал. Они замерли, держа руки перед собой. Уже секунду спустя они крепко обнимались, и Клинт жмурился; Тони никогда не видел у него такого выражения лица. Нат была к нему спиной, так что он не знал, какое выражение лица у неё, но её плечи как будто вздрогнули.

Если уж на то пошло, Тони думал, что так оно и будет, когда они наконец встретятся. Он готовился бороться с приступом зависти, а надо же — пришлось прятать улыбку, которая так и норовила растянуть губы, и отгонять непрошеные слёзы. Отвернувшись, он пошёл налить себе выпить, резко вспомнил, что лучше этого не делать, и тупо занял чем-то руки. Господи, как он порой себя ненавидел. Он устроил всё ради Камалы, а не ради… этого. Чёрт.

Бартон двинулся к нему _—_ и к этому Тони тоже готовился, если что. Какое-то время назад в общении с бизнес-партнерами, бывшими сокомандниками и кем бы то ни было ещё он заменил своё профессиональное обаяние (тм) на профессиональную серьёзность (тм). Именно с таким видом он сейчас и ждал Бартона. С тех пор, как команду отпустили и установился текущий порядок дел, Тони видел его дважды. Оба раза они фокусировались исключительно на насущных проблемах миссии. В противоположность ожидаемому, с Бартоном оказалось работать проще всего (может, потому, что с ним Тони никогда не был особенно близок). И вот теперь он приближался, неуверенно улыбаясь; Тони в ответ улыбаться не стал. Поэтому Бартон остановился, сглотнул и пожал протянутую руку.

— Привет, То… — Он запнулся и, видимо, передумал. — Ста…

Тони почувствовал себя так неуютно, что ему захотелось немедленно прервать рукопожатие, но тогда стало бы ещё хуже, чем уже было. Вместо этого он выпалил:

— Знаешь что, если хочешь всё усугубить — с этих пор можешь звать меня Тостером! — и почему-то ухмыльнулся вдобавок.

Почти одновременно с ним (и с тем, как Наташа издала удивлённый смешок, боже правый, второй раз за день!) Бартон спросил:

— Твою мать, какого чёрта ты оделся как пуффендуец? 

Тони вдруг показалось, что пусть самую чуточку, но стало полегче. В притворном гневе сверкнув глазами, он картинно расправил плечи.

— Если до тебя не дошёл посыл, то я верный и трудолюбивый. Так. А ты с чего слизеринцем заделался?

— Потому что, Старк — проснись и пой! — я наёмный убийца. Мы не водимся на других факультетах. А вот почему ты не у нас?

— Не у наёмных убийц?

— Не на Слизерине.

Если бы между ними всё было нормально, Тони бы так и смотрел молча на Бартона, чтобы заставить его почувствовать себя как можно более неуютно. Однако Бартону, похоже, и так было ужасно не по себе, несмотря на шутливый тон и громкий голос. Кроме того, уголком глаза Тони заметил Наташу, которая наблюдала за ними, как за невзорвавшейся бомбой. Пожав плечами, он небрежно опёрся на барную стойку.

— Мне никогда толком не давались хитрость и интриги. Даже когда мне того хотелось.

— Ты ещё про тонкие намёки забыл. — Наташа вскинула бровь.

— Я бы показал тебе средний палец, но мне слишком лень поднимать руку. Пожалуйста, считай, что я тебе его показал.

Боже, как же хорошо, что Нат с ним.

— Насколько я понимаю, — продолжил Клинт, и Тони даже растерялся: зачем развивать эту тему, зачем что-то там доказывать?.. — дело не столько в хитрости, сколько в том, что цель оправдывает средства. Если цель действительно достойная. И что вовсе необязательно всегда играть по правилам. — Клинт пристально вглядывался в его лицо. Внезапно Тони засомневался, о ком именно из них двоих это говорилось. — Я постоянно напоминаю детям, что Гарри мог оказаться в Слизерине. — Бартон криво усмехнулся.

— Эй, я не утверждал, что слизеринцы плохие!

— То-то и оно! Тем не менее, Лайла с трудом меня отпустила в зелёном.

— Я всего лишь говорю, что это не совсем моё. И если уж на то пошло, Бартон, то и не совсем твоё.

Наташа только покачала головой, с её губ не сходила лёгкая улыбка.

— Мне пришлось послать Клинту свою фотку в этом дурацком костюме, чтобы убедить Лайлу, что я тоже буду на Слизерине. Тогда она уступила.

— Погоди, что? — Тони оттолкнулся от барной стойки и двинулся вокруг. — Почему у него есть твоя фотка в школьной форме, а у меня нет? — Он принял притворно обиженный вид. — Раз уж Наташа не позволяет нам пить, может, кто-нибудь хочет безалкогольный коктейль?

— Тебе незачем так ревновать, Тони, — протянула Наташа. — Это ведь только благодаря тебе я так оделась.

— Я буду безалкогольный, — с облегчением согласился Клинт. — Ничего сладкого и побольше табаско, спасибо. И вообще, почему ты сказал, что Слизерин это не моё, когда это однозначно моё? Как и твоё, кстати, если хочешь моё мнение.

— Для информации: я тоже думаю, что из Тони вышел бы отличный слизеринец. Хотя так-то мне плевать, — вставила Наташа (о да, конечно; она с полминуты уговаривала Тони выбрать «суперский» факультет).

— Да брось, Бартон, ты же классический пуффендуец.

— Нет же! — возмутился тот. — Я на Слизерине, как и Нат, мы вместе там тусим… вместе слизериним!

— По-моему, нет такого глагола.

Тони наливал в бокал дополнительную порцию табаско, чтобы сделать из Клинта огнедышащего дракона, и думал, что всё это того стоило: глаза Наташи горели едва видимым светом, словно в них крошечные звездочки зажглись. Она тронула Клинта за локоть; тот широко, совершенно по-дурацки улыбнулся, и Тони сумел пробормотать только:

— Пуффендуец. 

— Лайла тоже думает, что он из Пуффендуя, — заметила Нат. — Для справки.

Клинт закатил глаза.

— Как и Купер. Так-то я рад, что своим детям я кажусь таким, но они немного предвзяты.

— Хм, может, ты где-то посередине, — неохотно допустил Тони. От всех этих разговоров внутри поселилась какая-то нервирующая нежность к окружающему его миру. Он вспомнил те благословенные времена, когда сам бы нарядился в цвета Слизерина — хотя бы из чувства противоречия — и щеголял бы ехидной и жёсткой ухмылкой. Чёрт, да он даже сегодня чуть так не сделал. — Может, и я тоже.

— К твоему сведению, — заявил Клинт, — правильное название нашего факультета — Слизердуй.

Наташа закатила глаза.

— Я поверить не могу, что мы и правда всерьёз это обсуждаем. Критерии для разделения на факультеты абсолютно бессмысленны.

***

Следующим прибыл Питер. Тони ждал, что тот сразу рванёт к Камале, но, возможно, ему захотелось прийти вместе с Мстителями, чтобы показаться круче, — а может, он слишком волновался, чтобы явиться одному. Тони уже и забыл, каково это, когда тебе шестнадцать, — по крайней мере, на задворках сознания по большей части лишь смутно теплилось постоянное неослабевающее смущение.

Для проформы Питер надел красную маску с паутинным узором — официально он свою личность ещё не раскрыл, — но в остальном его костюм полностью соответствовал гриффиндорскому канону, как Тони и предвидел. И вот это он предвидел тоже:

— Ого, мистер Старк, вы чего это в черно-жёлтом? Вы не барсук, вы Железный человек! Вы обязаны быть на Гриффиндоре. Вы бы точно были там!

Внезапный приезд Роуди избавил Тони от продолжения дискуссии. Под мантией протезы были практически не видны; следя за тем, как Роуди идёт через зал, Тони с радостью отметил, что чувство вины почти полностью уступило место гордости. Слава богу. Сейчас испытывать вину было бы эгоистично и совсем не справедливо по отношению к Роуди.

Роуди быстро обнял его и тут же отодвинул от себя, чтобы, прищурившись, смерить разочарованным взглядом.

— Так, ну и какого хрена?

— Что именно? — невинно уточнил Тони.

— Помнится мне одна ночная пьянка, когда ты несколько часов кряду заливал, почему и зачем тебе, как и мне, впрочем, надо быть в Когтевране, потому что, цитирую, я не получил бы полную стипендию в МТИ, если бы не был тем ещё когтевранцем, что бы я сам по этому поводу ни думал. 

— Э-э… кажется, я припоминаю ту пьянку, да...

— Да неужели? Это просто чудо какое-то.

— Никакой он не когтевранец, а самый настоящий гриффиндорец! — пропищал Паучок. 

Роуди покосился на него и спорить не стал:

— Сейчас, может, оно и так, но ты бы видел, каким ботаником он был в колледже, пока не научился строить из себя крутого парня.

— Вообще-то, это больше про собственный выбор, чем… — начал Тони, но внезапно все загалдели разом.

— Ну ладно, может быть, он где-то посередине… — это Питер.

— Такой факультет назывался бы Гриффинвран, но мы уже договорились, что он из Слизердуя... — это Клинт.

— Какого чёрта, дружище, я из-за тебя надел эти тряпки, мне почти пятьдесят, да я с ума, наверное, сошёл! Я думал, что мы хотя бы на одном факультете будем! Видишь, я даже нашёл форму с бронзовыми полосами вместо серебряных, потому что а-в-книгах-было-так-бла-бла, а ты берёшь и меняешь свои убеждения… — это Роуди.

— Очень в духе Слизерина, между прочим, хотя я всё равно считаю, что это глупость несусветная… — это Наташа.

В кои-то веки Тони не тянуло вставить своё словечко. Он стоял и наслаждался тихим счастьем.

Следующей оказалась Ванда — и она не только оделась в цвета Когтеврана, о нет. Она выкрасила волосы в платиновый блонд и даже раздобыла огромные серьги в виде штопора. Тони с ней поздоровался, несмотря на то что всегда чувствовал себя рядом с ней неуютно. Он очень обрадовался, когда она вместе с Виженом (естественно, тоже в форме Когтеврана: они, видимо, сговорились) удалилась в уголок, — и ещё больше обрадовался тому, что всё-таки не выбрал тёмно-голубой галстук для себя.

А потом пришёл Брюс. И пришёл он в цветах Когтеврана, как сделал бы любой уважающий себя учёный. Пятница тихо сообщила Тони, что на верхнюю площадку, через много этажей от него, сел «Квинджет-1» и что лифт уже спускается. Тони захлестнули такие эмоции, что он все слова позабыл, только крепко обнял Брюса, господи, крепче крепкого, так крепко, как только мог (Брюс даже застонал и пробормотал: «Отпусти, Тони»). Потому что он несколько лет — лет! — не видел Брюса, а тот вообще не изменился. Просто преступление какое-то.

За прошедшие полтора года они разговаривали хотя бы раз в неделю, а порой и каждый день. Сперва Брюс злился на него, потом злился меньше, а потом просто… ну, это же Брюс, который терзается из-за всего и вся, постоянно пытаясь утонуть в работе.

Тони буквально затылком почувствовал суровый взгляд Наташи и подумал, точно ли было хорошей идеей устраивать ей такой сюрприз. Обернуться и посмотреть ей в глаза? О нет, вот эта идея точно была не лучшей. Он одними губами, беззвучно, произнёс «прости», но она только едва заметно покачала головой и неопределённо дёрнула плечом. Что ж, по крайней мере Тони понял, что она не слишком на него сердится (он бы этого не вынес, просто не смог).

Взгляды Нат и Брюса пересеклись, но у Брюса безрадостно дрогнул уголок губ, и он отвернулся. В следующий момент он уже обращался к Тони:

— Тони, как у тебя дела? И почему ты… разве не это цвета ботаников? — Он указал на свой галстук. — Я что-то не так понял?

Тони рассмеялся:

— Нет, нет, это цвета ботаников, всё правильно.

— А это тогда что такое? — Немного нахмурившись и повернув голову, он обеими руками махнул на Тони.

— «А может быть, Пуффендуй ваша судьба, // Там, где никто не боится труда, // Где преданны все, и верны, // И терпенья с упорством полны», — процитировал Клинт, встав слева от Тони. — Привет, Беннер. Давно не виделись.

Они пожали руки.

— А, так это верные ребята? — вычленил главное Брюс. — Тогда да, тоже подходит.

— И почему же он этот стишок наизусть знает, почему, а? — поинтересовался Роуди, который вдруг оказался справа от Тони. — Привет, Беннер. Как жизнь?

— Я знаю его наизусть, потому что у меня есть дети! — вознегодовал Клинт.

— То есть у тебя есть вялое оправдание, — вклинился в беседу Лэнг, который тоже успел прийти — как обычно, не замеченный никем, бедолага. Он тоже оделся когтевранцем; Тони толком не знал его, так что и причин понять не мог. Кстати, забавно, насколько же мало вроде бы прославленных своим героизмом людей действительно относили себя к гриффиндорцам и как много из них считали себя больше «умными» или «заучками», чем «храбрыми» и «благородными».

— То есть, — с нажимом произнёс Клинт, — если бы вам приходилось читать его вслух столько же раз, сколько и мне — годами! — вы бы…

— Ага, — ухмыльнулся Питер. — Родительский долг ты выполнил на отлично.

Тони устранился от дальнейшего обсуждения, лишь иногда выхватывая отдельные фразы и восклицания. Без особого удовольствия он цедил свой коктейль и мечтал, чтобы там был не только табаско. Подобно реке или облакам, чужая речь текла по залу, и у Тони даже голова закружилась — так ему было радостно и тепло от того, что все они собрались вместе. Это не могло сравниться с прежними временами — конечно, не могло, но если закрыть глаза и слушать только голоса, то можно притвориться, будто вернулся в прошлое.

Краем глаза Тони заметил, что Брюс, оставив спорящих Клинта, Роуди и Питера, подошёл к Нат. Они смотрели друг на друга, не отрываясь, и Тони самому показалось, что он своим наблюдением вторгается во что-то личное.

Именно в этот момент прибыла троица гриффиндорцев. Тони без проблем пожал руку Сэму: с Сэмом у него никаких разногласий не было. Да после этой херовой заварушки с Рафтом, когда все его ~~друзья~~ ~~предполагаемые друзья~~ ~~сокомандники~~ ~~а по большей части Клинт~~ все от него отвернулись, только Сэм поддержал, так что Тони испытывал к нему что-то мягкое и пушистое. Даже несмотря на то, что толком его не знал. А может, именно поэтому. Нет-нет-нет, что было, то прошло, отпустить и забыть. Чёрт подери, да он ведь уже давно решил, что отпустил и забыл, пора двигаться дальше. Ему это было под силу. И ничто не могло изменить его мнения.

Он улыбнулся Сэму, Сэм улыбнулся ему — и всего делов. Легкотня. 

Со следующим гостем было уже не так просто. К счастью, Барнс подстригся и побрился — теперь он выглядел моложе и уже не так походил на машину для убийств или маньяка. Было видно, как он собирался с духом, готовясь посмотреть Тони в глаза. Тони заставил себя посмотреть в ответ. И вдруг остро осознал, что это взгляд совсем другого человека, не того, что убил его родителей. И тогда он позволил себе отпустить то, что давно не давало ему спокойно дышать, зажмурился на секунду, едва заметно кивнул Барнсу и пожал ему руку. Правда пожал, без шуток. Только тогда Тони наконец убедился, что сможет пережить этот вечер...

Вся его уверенность пошла псу под хвост, стоило взглянуть в лицо Стиву.


	2. Часть 2

Как же это всё-таки странно. Когда впервые встречаешься с человеком, то почти неосознанно относишь его в разряд сексуальных — или так себе, в разряд симпатичных, — или так себе, в разряд интересных, — ну, или так себе. Даже если сам того не желаешь. Как минимум, за собой Тони такое замечал. А потом, по мере того, как знакомишься с человеком поближе, все эти характеристики выцветают, исчезают на заднем плане. Ты просто знаешь каждую его черту, каждую морщинку, как он — чёрт побери — хлопает ресницами, как наклоняет голову, как выделяются его скулы. И такие слова, как «симпатичный» или «несимпатичный» уже к нему не применимы, потому что ты смотришь не на чьё-то лицо, а на давно известное, со всех сторон изученное, ставшее привычным и милым сердцу.

Тони давным-давно стало невыносимо смотреть на Стива.

Ещё несколько месяцев после Сибири каждый раз, как Тони его видел — будь то на фотографиях (прежде чем он все их удалил) (хотя потом пожалел) или даже во снах, — первым делом в голове всплывали остервенелое, отчаянно яростное выражение этих глаз, когда в том обледеневшем зале Стив окончательно вышел из себя (именно тогда, когда сам Тони начал в себя приходить, — в любой другой ситуации он бы наверняка оценил иронию).

После их полувоссоединения они поучаствовали в трёх совместных миссиях. Эти халтурки только доказали, насколько хорошо им даётся невербальное взаимодействие, если оно позволяет избегать вербального. А потом они даже поговорили. Один раз, где-то год назад. Если быть точным, то Стив говорил, а Тони машинально кивал и повторял: «Ага», «Хорошо, Роджерс» и «Мы научимся снова работать вместе». Из этого, наверное, вполне мог бы выйти разговор по душам, если бы у Тони ещё осталась душа.

Да и Стива в его глазах окружала непробиваемая белоснежная пелена — какое уж тут «по душам»?

Но здесь и сейчас… Тони впервые за полтора года увидел его не в полевой форме, без этой чёртовой полумаски. И боже правый, какой же он был… какой же он был Стив — дурацкие добрые глаза, дорогие сердцу черты, открытое и решительное лицо, руки, словно приклеенные к бокам, как будто ему хотелось скрестить их на груди, но он себя сдерживал. Как будто он готовился вынести любое наказание или, того хуже, светские условности, которым Тони мог его подвергнуть.

Тони просто парализовало, парализовало на месте. Вроде бы он даже не моргал. Стоял, как памятник дерьмовой разрушенной дружбе или чему-то подобному. Ничего не чувствовал. Чувства куда-то делись, оставив его полностью опустошённым.

Нат прошла мимо, несильно толкнув его плечом. В этом не было необходимости, места вокруг хватало. Самое смешное, что этот ободряющий жест сработал. Тони слегка тряхнул головой, словно отгоняя все иллюзии, и обнаружил, что снова может двигаться. Разве что чувства так и не вернулись. Ну и хорошо, пустота сейчас — самое то, настоящее благословение. 

Наташа немного заслонила его собой от Стива, явно защищая, хотя внешне это выглядело так, как будто она просто захотела поздороваться. Именно этим она тут же и занялась: качнув головой, она произнесла несколько вежливых фраз (но Стива обнимать не стала — даже не дотронулась).

Тони вдруг обнаружил, что подался вперёд, что уже пожимает руку Стива — правда, не чувствуя этого, не осознавая даже, что кожа касается кожи. И услышал свой голос, который говорил: «Привет, Кэп», и «Как делишки?», и «Гриффиндор, ха, кто бы мог подумать, ха», и (ни с того ни с сего) «Ага, правда, я слышал, что ноябрь будет дождливым».

 _В конце того самого годичной давности разговора Стив устало, безразлично, смиренно сказал: «Хорошо, Тони. Пусть тогда будет по-твоему. Я просто подумал… Пусть будет по-твоему». На том и порешили._

А здесь и сейчас… губы Тони растянулись — как будто по своей собственной воле, как будто промышленный станок сработал. И он определённо ляпнул что-то насчёт того, что они должны выйти примерно через полчаса, если они хотят прибыть на вечеринку вовремя, а ему нужно закончить ещё пару дел, но «вы давайте, ребята, веселитесь, я мухой вернусь». Когда дверцы лифта закрылись за ним и тот поехал, Тони показалось, что он проваливается сквозь землю. В кабинете он рухнул в кресло, уронил голову на холодную стеклянную поверхность стола и прижался к ней лбом, расплющив нос. Так он и просидел незнамо сколько.

***

Стив как в тумане поприветствовал Роуди — единственного из знакомых ему здесь людей, с которым он не виделся на регулярной или полурегулярной основе. За исключением Наташи, конечно, но Наташа показалась перед ним всего на миг и тут же снова исчезла. И Вижена ещё, да, но тот вроде был занят. И, разумеется, Брюса, которого Стив вообще не ожидал здесь встретить, но был очень рад, что всё-таки встретил, правда рад, вот только…

Он, насколько мог быстро, выбрался из толпы, спрятался за барной стойкой и принялся шарить по ящикам, притворяясь, что ищет безалкогольное пиво. Пружина внутри то сжималась, то разжималась.

Хорошо, что все снова собрались вместе. Стив оглядел зал — компании перемешивались, люди смеялись, и, может, в воздухе ещё витало сомнение, но всё же это происходило. Он знал, что должен радоваться. Он и радовался. Наверное. Но хотелось ему лишь одного: увидеть Тони, настоящего Тони, даже если настоящий Тони будет яростно сверкать глазами, не скажет ни слова, или начнет кричать, или даже… Да что угодно. Стив не мог, не мог вынести… этого искусственного двойника, который занял место его друга и теперь говорил его голосом, излучая обаяние. Когда Тони излучал обаяние, это значило одно из двух: либо он собеседника ненавидел, либо ему было на собеседника плевать. Стив не мог выбрать, что из этого хуже.

Нет.

Он вспомнил вдруг стихотворение, которое прочитал очень давно и которое сам себе цитировал во время войны: «Всё рушится. Основа расшаталась» [1]. 

Нет.

Будь он проклят, если оставит последнее слово за Земо; будь он проклят, если даст разрушить их изнутри.

Стив ведь пытался, раз за разом. Провал. Провал. Он уже не знал, что делает не так, не знал даже, можно ли тут хоть что-то сделать, можно ли хоть что-то изменить. Провал. Значит, надо пытаться ещё.

«Я могу так весь день».

***

Нат с вроде бы небрежным видом стояла перед дверями лифта, но было очевидно, что она снова взяла на себя роль защитника. Стив остановился перед ней — опущенные руки, немного ссутулившиеся плечи. Она поджала губы. Он поднял руки раскрытыми ладонями к ней и тут же снова их уронил.

Это же была Наташа. Наташа, которая по-своему заботилась о нём с самого падения Щ.И.Т.а, постоянно переписывалась с ним, всегда его поддерживала (а теперь ничего из этого у них не осталось). Именно ей он тогда отправил координаты сибирской базы. Стив научился жить с болезненным ощущением её отсутствия рядом.

Он понятия не имел, что отразилось у него на лице, но она, должно быть, что-то увидела, потому что её взгляд смягчился.

— Наташа…

Один удар сердца — и она, скривившись, закатила глаза и покачала головой. В воздухе повеяло чем-то чуть-чуть более близким к нормальному.

— Ладно, ладно, — пробормотала она и отступила в сторону, открывая ему путь.

— Спасибо.

— Только не… — Она не договорила.

— Не буду, — пообещал он. Проходя мимо него, она мягко погладила его по плечу. Он обернулся ей вслед и улыбнулся. Она дала ему надежду, в которой он нуждался.

***

— Привет. — Стив замер в дверях, скрестив руки на груди.

— Не опирайся на косяк, сейчас мне всю Башню развалишь. — Голос Тони звучал устало. Да он и выглядел жутко устало, куда более, чем когда-либо. И старше — вдруг это стало заметно. Новые морщинки у рта, у глаз... и чёрт побери, в этих огромных глазах застыла такая уязвимость, что у Стива всё внутри узлом скрутило. Тело стало наливаться жаром (он-то думал, что уже давно привык, смирился, но нет). Хотелось отвернуться. Хотелось поцеловать его сперва в одно веко, потом во второе.

Хотелось быть именно там, где он был сейчас, и от понимания этого его как пыльным мешком приложило. Когда он избавится от этих чувств?

— Ты здесь прячешься? — мягко спросил он.

— Да. Можно я продолжу?

— От меня?

Тони поморщился.

— В основном да. Извини.

— Слушай, я не должен был… ты не должен был… — Стив замялся.

— Нет-нет, я, вообще-то… — Тони нервно хохотнул. — Мы хоть одно предложение сегодня закончим? Так, новое правило: не говори, если не уверен, что закончишь. Действует для всех. Как игра. — Он неестественно оживился, словно занервничал или почувствовал неуверенность. Стива вдруг захлестнуло желанием стать ближе к нему — не обнять, не коснуться, просто сократить дистанцию. Он шагнул вперёд. Ещё. Почти обошёл стол, но остановился, потому что Тони отдёрнулся. Тогда Стив опёрся бедром о край — не так чтобы сесть, но и не так чтобы стоять прямо.

— Ты сел на мой стол, — укорил его Тони.

— Ну, не совсем. Тони, знаешь… — Он замолк, подбирая слова.

— Целые предложения.

Стив тихо усмехнулся. Было как-то странно и неуютно, скорее всего, ничего хорошего выйти из этого не могло, но, по крайней мере, они разговаривали, и при том не о миссиях, не об отчётах и не о погоде.

— Хорошо, что ты это затеял. — Стив махнул рукой куда-то вниз, намекая на собравшихся на нижних этажах людей.

Тони пожал плечами.

— Это ради Камалы. — Он отказался принимать благодарность, но при этом словно бы с огромным трудом выдавил: — Хорошо, что ты пришёл. И...

Он обвёл рукой в воздухе силуэт в мантии, по всей видимости, обозначая наряд Стива.

— Целые предложения, — вернул шпильку Стив и снова усмехнулся.

— Я хотел сказать, что без вас у нас бы ни одного гриффиндорца не было. — Тони откинулся на спинку кресла, оттолкнулся ногой от пола и отъехал назад — может, всего на фут или два от Стива (но всё-таки от).

— А почему ты не там? — вскинул брови Стив. 

— Где, на Гриффиндоре? — Тони закатил глаза. — Вот только ты не начинай. 

Теперь он вращался туда-сюда: на девяносто градусов вправо, оттолкнуться правой ногой, обратно влево, оттолкнуться левой ногой. Прекращать он, кажется, не собирался.

— Да ладно?

— Что «да ладно»? — Тони обжёг его сердитым взглядом и продолжил вращаться.

— Да ладно, ты был одет в обычный костюм-тройку и всё равно кинулся на перехват вооруженного суперсолдата, боже правый, Тони!

— У меня была при себе перчатка.

— Вот именно. А здесь, в Башне, ты прыгнул прямиком на только что появившегося Альтрона. Да-да, у тебя при себе была отвёртка, или нож для колки льда, или что-то вроде того.

— К чему ты ведёшь, Роджерс? — Тони остановился и скрестил руки на груди. Теперь словно каждая клетка его тела излучала вызов. Стиву очень хотелось подойти к нему, взять за плечи, чтобы хоть раз в жизни присмирить, и посмотреть в эти глаза — большие, горящие, злые глаза, а потом… Нет, к дьяволу все правила, это предложение лучше не заканчивать. Когда это случилось? Когда возобновилось? Это вообще когда-нибудь прекращалось? Снова и снова он задавал себе эти вопросы. Он-то думал, что уже всё преодолел, справился со своими чувствами, со своими мыслями… Они неприятно теснились в груди, и они ничем не могли помочь, только… теперь на это не стоило и надеяться, даже если когда-то ему казалось, что, может быть, всего лишь может быть… Но нет. Хватит.

— Тебе ведь по-настоящему небезразличны эти фильмы, да, Тони? — мягко спросил он. — Чем-то они для тебя особенные. Чем?

Тони моргнул: этот вопрос выбил его из колеи. Замер вдруг. Тут же встал и начал расхаживать по комнате, ни на дюйм не приближаясь к Стиву.

— И как ты догадался?

Стив не удержался — не удержался! — и одарил Тони ласковым взглядом, хоть и знал, что это никому здесь не нужно.

— Неизменно красно-золотая броня. Столько лет? — произнёс он с улыбкой. — Она с головой тебя выдаёт.

Тони ощерился.

— Что ж, теперь это в прошлом. И не смей… — он недоговорил.

— Целые предложения? — Теперь это прозвучало скорее как неуверенная просьба. Он понимал, что ступает на тонкий лёд. Однако он впервые за несколько лет зашёл так далеко от берега. И этот тонкий лёд так или иначе ему нравился.

Тони мрачно покосился на него.

— Я пытался не вести себя по-мудацки, но что ж. Не притворяйся, что ты меня знаешь. Не притворяйся, что мы друзья. Не смей.

— Мы не друзья, — согласился Стив и поморщился: он сам не ожидал от себя такого хриплого голоса.

Тони на миг закрыл глаза — и добавил уже мягче:

— Но мы ими были.

Стив выпрямился и сделал маленький шажок вперёд, не давая себе воли.

— Да, были. И я всё ещё тебя знаю, что бы ты там себе ни думал! — Он не собирался так повышать тон.

— Возможно. — Тони сделал глубокий вдох. — И вообще-то, это книги.

— Что?

— Книги, — с вялым раздражением повторил он. — Не фильмы. К чёрту фильмы. Это всё книги. Это они для меня важны. Книги про Гарри Поттера. Я читаю их, когда… хреново. Они помогают. Вот и всё.

Стив сглотнул. В Тони вдруг появилось что-то болезненное, как открытая рана. Обычно он столько о себе не рассказывал. А тут вроде бы совсем немного — но интимно до ужаса. Он говорил короткими, обрывочными фразами, в паузах делал глубокие вдохи. И на Стива толком не смотрел. В его глазах плескалась печаль.

А потом он просто наглухо закрылся.

— Тебе стоит их прочесть, Роджерс. — Он изобразил свою привычную, язвительную и ничего не значащую ухмылку. — Невозможно стать слишком взрослым для «Гарри Поттера».

— Я… прочту, — искренне пообещал Стив. Внезапное ощущение потери застало его врасплох.

Тони кинул на него пронзительный, испытующий взгляд.

— Что это на тебя сегодня нашло?

Стив сглотнул.

— Ты ведь никогда меня не простишь.

Это даже не было вопросом.

— Я же сказал, всё хорошо.

— Знаю. И ты сделал всё, чтобы очистить нас в глазах правосудия, сформировать новые команды, изменить наш публичный образ — всё, ну просто всё. — Стив излучал отчаяние и мольбу. — И сегодня мы все здесь. Я всё вижу, слышишь? Мы даже разговариваем. Но я ничего не понимаю. И мне так тебя не хватает, Тони. Очень не хватает. И мы оба знаем… завтра всё снова вернётся на круги своя, и ты снова перестанешь со мной общаться, а я снова перестану общаться с тобой, и мы притворимся, что этого разговора никогда не было. Потому что тебе больно, и я знаю, что это я причинил тебе боль, но не знаю, что с этим можно сделать, потому и не делаю. Ничего. Но если бы ты только сказал мне, что сделать… Есть ли что-то в моих силах?..

— Конечно, я могу дать тебе три задания, — сухо буркнул Тони, — и когда ты их выполнишь, мы… — Он всё-таки посмотрел в глаза Стива, но сразу же отвернулся. Ненадолго закрыл лицо ладонями и вздохнул. — Да, я веду себя как мудак. Новость дня. — Он побарабанил пальцами по бедру. — Прости.

Стив стоял неподвижно, как статуя, и дышал. Дышал. Тишина набирала обороты.

— Все они — про вторые шансы, — наконец проронил он. Перехватив вопросительный взгляд, он продолжил: — Твои книги, фильмы. «Гарри Поттер». Все они — про вторые шансы. Каждый, кто нуждается во втором шансе, его получает. Каждый. И ты ведь тоже когда-то получил свой…

— И третий, и четвёртый, — прервал его Тони.

Стив не обратил на это внимания.

— А Нат получила свой.

— И третий, и четвёртый тоже. — Тони вскинул бровь. — Как и Ванда, как и многие другие. И что?

— Так почему мне его не дали? — вызверился Стив. — Мать твою, почему это правило ко мне не применимо, а? Скажи! 

Он почувствовал, что повышать голос в этот момент было не самой блестящей идеей. Тони, видимо, тоже почувствовал, потому что расправил плечи и сверкнул глазами.

— Ты дома. Ты в команде. Даже не так, ты возглавляешь собственную команду. Я сделал всё, что мог, чтобы этого добиться, и у тебя нет права говорить, что я ничего не сделал, потому что ты только что подтвердил, что я сделал. — Он замолчал и задумчиво нахмурился. — Ладно, это прозвучало не очень связно, но ты понял, о чём я. Это всё — твои вторые шансы. Пользуйся. — Он резко, порывисто вскинул голову.

Стив разжал сведённые кулаки.

— Я имел в виду второй шанс с тобой, — негромко произнёс он. Это была плохая идея, но попытаться стоило, чтобы хотя бы знать, что он попытался; да и, если на то пошло, терять ему было уже нечего. — Потому что до этого я думал... После Нью-Йорка, до Альтрона, да и после него тоже я думал… думал, что между нами что-то было. Между мной и тобой. Думал, что что-то начиналось. — Он искал в лице Тони хоть какой-то намёк на понимание, но Тони стоял неподвижно и равнодушно, ничем себя не выдавая. Стив сглотнул. — Начиналось что-то именно для нас двоих. — По-прежнему никакой реакции. Стив рискнул зайти дальше, хоть и сознавал, что пожалеет об этом, да ещё как. — Что-то большее, чем дружба. — Кажется, Тони распахнул глаза немного шире, но это могло значить что угодно. Стиву хотелось встряхнуть его и крикнуть: «Скажи что-нибудь, чёрт побери!». Но он продолжил, потому что пути назад уже не было. — Так ведь? Или нет? Потому что я всё ещё… у меня… остались те же чувства, ясно? И я понимаю, что ты не… Я… Ладно, теперь ты хотя бы знаешь. Я хотя бы тебе признался. Так?

Тони дышал громко и рвано. Дослушав, он отвернулся. Отвернулся от Стива. Сделал два шага к огромному окну, за которым светился город, и прижался головой к стеклу. И не ответил решительно ничего.

Стив подождал. Ещё подождал. И произнёс:

— Наверное, мне пора.

***

— Я Говард. — В первый момент Тони ещё почувствовал, как от стекла захолодило лоб; но это ощущение быстро пропало. Только глаза жгло. Внутри бушевал ураган эмоций, но он носился по одному и тому же замкнутому кругу, снова и снова, пожирая Тони заживо. И никак не получалось ни справиться с ним, ни выпустить его наружу. Тони только стоял и смотрел слепым взглядом в никуда. — Не уходи, — сказал он. А затем добавил: — Знаешь, я хотел лишь одного — не быть как он, но мне это не удалось. Я — это он. Я чёртов Говард Старк.

— Что? Почему? — хрипло, как от боли, спросил Стив.

Тони рискнул взглянуть на него. «А теперь ты похеришь всё это навеки, Старк», — обречённо подумал он. В ответ он смог только покачать головой — и сам удивился, как спокойно зазвучал его голос:

— Прости. Я постоянно забываю, что твой Говард был весь из себя мягким и пушистым. Так вот, сюрприз — мой таким не был. 

Он не хотел причинять Стиву боль, правда не хотел, и он видел, что Стиву больно, но не мог вымолвить ни единого словечка, чтобы как-то это исправить…

Однако Стив решительно отмёл его беспокойство. 

— Тот Говард, которого я знал, был очаровательным, импульсивным и бравирующим чем ни попадя типом. Мне не удалось познакомиться с ним ближе, чтобы лучше его понять. Но, Тони, я не думаю, что ты на него похож. Почему ты так говоришь?

— Потому что… — Тони вдруг замолчал. Оттолкнулся от оконного стекла, повернулся. Присмотрелся к Стиву, хотя в этом не было нужды. Сведённые брови, слегка разомкнутые губы… Всё это он знал твёрже, чем весь остальной мир, и очень хотелось просто выплеснуть на Стива все свои чувства — и хорошие, и плохие. Выпустить ураган наружу и наконец освободиться. Но не получалось. Он сделал глубокий вдох. Его голос оставался сравнительно спокойным и собранным — у него бывало такое, когда он распадался на куски. — Видишь ли... Обычно я этим не делюсь, но вот же... Когда он был жив, он… Он никогда не говорил мне ничего хотя бы мало-мальски доброго, представляешь? Прошу отметить, что я тут не жалуюсь сейчас. Это просто факт, о котором следует упомянуть. Он только и делал, что разносил все мои усилия в пух и прах. А потом… потом, спустя годы после его смерти, я нашёл ту запись. Где он признаётся во всём, что не мог высказать мне в лицо. Что он безгранично верит в меня, в мои способности. Что я его величайшее творение — пожалуй, это звучит ужасно и эгоистично, но… Но для него это было не так, поверь мне.

Тони заметил, что отрешённо расхаживает взад-вперёд: два шага в одну сторону, поворот, два шага в другую, поворот. При этом он бешено жестикулировал руками.

Он замер прямо перед Стивом, близко, очень близко. Ему казалось, что он чувствовал тепло чужого тела. Он так внимательно всматривался в Стива, что боялся: сейчас у него голова взорвётся. Или грудь. Дышать стало трудно, как будто весь воздух в комнате куда-то делся.

— И вот именно таким я стал. Говардом. Хотя не собирался. Я не… я не хочу слать тебе чёртовы письма, чтобы ты прочел их, нахрен, только после моей смерти, ясно? Я хочу просто… сказать. О своих чувствах. Я хочу просто сказать о них тебе, но не могу, не выходит, не могу.

Даже когда Тони стоял на одном месте, он буквально вибрировал от энергии. Стив же был абсолютно неподвижен. Тони вдруг понял, насколько вплотную они оказались. Так они не оказывались уже… несколько лет, пожалуй. Если это вообще когда-нибудь было. Они почти что касались друг друга — почти. В воздухе между ними бурлило… что-то.

— Хорошее, плохое? — проронил вдруг Стив.

— Что?

— Что ты чувствуешь. Что ты хочешь мне сказать. Хорошее, плохое? — Взгляд Стива прожигал насквозь. 

Тони сумел только кивнуть и сглотнул.

— Хорошее. Плохое. — Слова давались с трудом. — Всё и сразу, Стив.

Стив никогда ещё так на него смотрел. Ну ладно, разве что во время этого самого разговора. Он ни на секунду не отрывал взгляда и словно вкладывал в него всего себя — чтобы Тони увидел, чтобы Тони, если захотел, получил всё и сразу.

Однако Тони по-прежнему не мог произнести ничего внятного. Губы свело лёгкой судорогой.

— Я не… не знаю, как объяснить. Для тебя всё так просто, ты даже не понимаешь, что я…

— Просто?! — яростно прохрипел Стив. — Ты что, спятил? Я могу сказать это только потому, что мне больше нечего терять!

У Тони дрогнул уголок губ.

— Так скажи.

И Тони до сих пор злился на него, да ещё как, но боже правый, это же был Стив — живой, настоящий, совсем близко, — и он очень давно поселился в сердце Тони, так давно, что Тони уже и не помнил времени без него; так давно, что все грани между дружбой, любовью, страстью успели стереться. Полтора года он таскал на плечах злобу, ярость и боль. И он понимал, что ему не полагается просто… просто взять и простить, но неужели это так неправильно — хотя бы раз в жизни пожелать простого человеческого счастья? Отпустить всё плохое и хоть немного порадоваться?

— Сам скажи, — прошептал Стив, вглядываясь в него. Тони внезапно почувствовал ладони Стива — они обхватили предплечья, но одна осталась на месте, а другая поползла вверх, очень медленно миновала плечо, поднялась ещё выше. Коснувшись шеи, она остановилась, подушечки пальцев замерли на коже. А ладонь Тони — и когда это произошло? — уже невесомо лежала на щеке Стива, и большой палец едва заметно подрагивал, поглаживая её. — Скажи, — уже с нажимом, словно приказывая, повторил Стив.

— Нет, — прошептал Тони, как будто затевая какую-то игру или танец. Он тут же подался вперёд, слегка, как пёрышком, тронул губами губы Стива и попытался отстраниться. А в следующий миг они уже прижимались друг к другу как в последний раз — грудь к груди, живот к животу, и уже непонятно, где чьи ноги. Тони крепко зажмурился, но заставил себя открыть глаза, потому что ему надо было, надо было убедиться, что это всё по-настоящему. Поцелуй стал глубже, и Тони, дыша Стивом, пытался этим поцелуем передать всё, чем он жил, все потерянные годы.

Когда они на секунду разлепились, Тони спросил — хотя знал, что не стоило, но ему было надо:

— А как же Барнс?

Стив глянул сердито, но пожал плечами:

— Тони, мы выросли вместе. Мы как братья. Не глупи. — Он вроде бы потянулся снова поцеловать его, но передумал. — И не ревнуй.

— Не-а. — Тони зарылся пальцами в волосы Стива. — Буду.

— Ну и зря.

Прижав его к себе, Стив снова накинулся на него с поцелуями.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Цитата из стихотворения У.Б. Йейтса «Второе пришествие» (пер. Г. Кружкова). Полный перевод можно прочитать [здесь](https://rusnar.livejournal.com/727772.html).


	3. Эпилог

Им пора было вниз. Они уже опаздывали. Идя к лифту, они почти не отлипали друг от друга, но в кабине всё-таки разделились.

Когда лифт поехал вниз, Тони скрестил руки и вскинул бровь.

— Я люблю тебя, знаешь. — Это прозвучало как неприкрытый вызов.

Едва лифт остановился, как Стив ухмыльнулся в ответ со своим фирменным сарказмом.

— Да, я догадался.

Из лифта они шагнули бок о бок, как ни в чём не бывало, и все резко уставились на них. А они просто разошлись в разные стороны.

— Тони! — крикнул две минуты спустя Стив через весь зал. — Я тебя тоже!

Он сиял своей родной дурацкой улыбкой.

Тони только кивнул, беззастенчиво усмехнулся и крикнул в ответ:

— Это заметно! 

***

Они все опоздали на вечеринку Камалы, но не сильно. Там тоже были ребята в хогвартских мантиях, но, насколько было видно, только Камала предпочла чёрно-жёлтую полоску (Тони предполагал, что быть верным и работящим в шестнадцать лет не слишком-то круто. Впрочем, с учётом того, что мисс Марвел отнесла себя к этому факультету, популярности ему должно было прибавиться).

Камала подбежала к нему и обняла с энтузиазмом щенка:

— Я так рада, что вы пришли! Мистер Старк, из вас получился самый очешуительный пуффендуец! Я так и знала!

Тони героически выдержал целых три секунды, прежде чем начать выворачиваться.

— Да-да, ладно, хорошо. Камала, меня зовут Тони, я же просил называть меня Тони. А теперь отпусти. Вот, хорошая девочка.

Он перехватил ласковый взгляд Стива. Взгляды остальных, скорее всего, не слишком отличались, однако Тони на это было плевать. Наташа выглядела счастливой — вот на что ему было не наплевать.

Вскоре Тони спрятался на кухне, и там к нему подкрался Стив.

— У тебя на лице то самое выражение, — заметил он.

— Какое?

— С каким ты изобретаешь что-то новое. Скажи, что ты уже разрабатываешь следующую броню. Скажи, что она будет чёрно-жёлтой.

— А, ты про модель «42», — самодовольно кивнул Тони. — Уже взялся за неё. Сейчас продумываю кое-какие мелкие детали. Только, — спохватился он, — она чёрно-золотая.

— Так значит, я совсем тебя не знаю? — подколол Стив.

— Нет. Не смей попрекать меня моими же словами. Мы ещё не достигли этого этапа в отношениях. 

— Не-а, достигли.

— Не-а, не достигли.

— А я говорю, достигли.

Тони поцеловал его, чтобы заткнуть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Модель «42» действительно существует. [Посмотрите](https://ironman.fandom.com/wiki/Model_42), какая красивая!


End file.
